Whispers
by Ishiro Shizuka
Summary: Las cosas cambian con el tiempo. Lo que creías que no pasaría, paso. Aquellos que nunca pensaste a tu lado, están. Aquello que no creíste posible, sucedió. Y todo por culpa de un evento sorpresivo. "Haré que aunque sea en un susurro, digas mi nombre"
1. Prólogo

**Aquí apareciendo nuevamente luego de milenios... en serio, fueron dos años en que la universidad me absorbió y lamento a los que leen mis otros fics que estaban en pausa. Los continuare a la mayor brevedad posible.**

 **Bueno, como decía :D esta vez traigo el fic de otro anime... KnB. Es mi primer fic respecto a este anime y tendrá una pareja que sinceramente nueva para la mayoría...**

 **Lo gracioso es que me nació escribir algo de ellos dos como pareja a causa de un rol :D**

 **Bueno ya no alargare mucho esto.**

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, sino el MidoTaka/TakaMido seria cannon oficial :D

 **Disfrutrenlo** **ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

La primera vez que lo conoció en persona fue en aquel último partido de la inter-high en el que estuvimos antes de ser expulsados del torneo por haber perdido contra su escuela, la academia Too.

Su primera impresión de él fue la de alguien frívolo, soberbio, solitario y hasta algo vacio. No negaría que en aquel juego sintió en carne propia la presión que causaba su sola presencia, ni el gran talento que poseía y lo coronaba como uno de los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros, ni la sensación de frustración que me causo el no poderlo detener a pesar de que éramos tres los que lo marcábamos.

Después de haber perdido ese partido todos los de Seirin nos esforzamos más, entrenamos más y fuimos apoyados en los mismos por el padre de Riko y, todo eso nos hizo a crecer a cada uno de nosotros.

Y con eso en la Winter Cup nos encontramos de nuevo, luego de haber tenido intensos encuentros con adversarios formidables que al igual que nosotros habían crecido. Esa vez no entre a jugar a la cancha, estaba en la banca animando junto a todos los demás. El partido había sido tan o más intenso que el primero, y aunque no estuve en la cancha pude sentir la presión que causaba el enfrentamiento que hubo entre Kagami y Aomine. Al final; luego de lo que pareció una eternidad y al mismo tiempo tan solo un segundo, el sonido de la campana marcando el final de partido anuncio que nosotros habíamos ganado, todo había quedado en silencio unos segundos antes de que nos alzáramos felices por nuestra victoria.

A pesar de eso, por un momento observó a aquellos tres de primer año interactuar en la cancha. Como nuestra luz y sombra hablaban con el que fue el as de la Generación Milagrosa, y como este parecía perdido. No dejó de observarles hasta que notó como Kuroko y Aomine chocaron los puños.

Luego nos enfrentamos a Yosen en el cual casi no ganábamos de no ser porque Kuroko detendría el tiro de Murasakibara, y finalmente Rakuzan, al que enfrentamos sabiendo el pasado de la GoM. Este último partido también conseguimos ganarlo, pero como todos los que tuvimos con la GoM, por poco no la contábamos.

Desde esos días las cosas comenzaron a cambiar entre todos los equipos.

Y todos esos cambios fueron los que nos llevaron al ahora.

.

* * *

.

Con la luz cayendo directamente en su rostro causando que empezaran a escocerle ligeramente los ojos comenzó a despertarse lentamente. Con pereza, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y hasta algo adolorido trato de enfocar su mirada en algo mientras la bruma del despertar se iba haciendo su vista más clara a cada momento que pasaba. Cuando pudo enfocar bien su visión notó muchas cosas que en un principio había ignorado, la primera y más importante de todas: Estaba desnudo.

Todo rastro de aletargamiento se fue al percatarse de ello debido a que sentía directamente el roce de las sábanas que le cubrían sobre su piel. Otra cosa de la que se percató inmediatamente fue que no se encontraba en su habitación, deducía que ni siquiera estaba en su casa.

Trató de sentarse queriendo dar con una pista de lo que paso… trató.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de su accionar y se recostó nuevamente en el colchón sintiendo algunas lágrimas escapar de sus ojos por el insoportable dolor que sintió en su espalda baja. Jadeó tratando de controlar el dolor que padeció hace unos segundos y que aun repercutía en su cadera. No entendía que había pasado.

Dejando que unos instantes pasaran y percibiendo que aquella dolorosa sensación disminuía se intentó sentar una vez mas pero con movimientos lentos. Ya no sentía dolor, ahora solo tenía una gran sensación de incomodidad que esperaba pasara rápido.

Queriendo ignorar aquello por ahora observó mejor aquel cuarto sin encontrar nada que le pudiese ser de ayuda, o eso creyó hasta que vio debajo de un mueble algo. Con pasos lentos, y envolviendo su cintura con las sábanas se acercó y recogió lo que era una cadena con una plata, muy estilo militar pero aun así no tenía nada más que una letras grabadas.

Suspiró notando sus ojos se empañaban, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido. Su último recuerdo en si fue el ir a una fiesta con sus amigos y de allí no tenía más que flashes de cosas sin sentido.

¿Qué le había pasado?

.

* * *

Bueno este seria el inicio de un nuevo fic :D

Jajajja aqui agradezco a la chicas del rol porque nuestras locuras solo alimentan mi no sensurada (pa quien lo entienda) mente XD

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo

Gracias por leer.

.

Esta demostrado que dejar un review no mata y hace que la autora tenga mejores ideas ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

.

.

.

 **REVIEWS**

l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V


	2. ¿Vamos a una fiesta?

**Hola nuevamente, traje el nuevo capítulo porque ya lo tenía avanzado en su mayoría pero habitualmente publicare los capitulos cada una o dos semanas dependiendo de que tan ocupada este debido a la universidad.**

 **Aviso que si continuare mis otros fics... :3**

 **Bueno ya no alargare mucho esto.**

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, sino el MidoTaka/TakaMido seria cannon oficial :D

 **Disfrutrenlo** **ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **¿Vamos a una fiesta?**

 **.**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, el sol se encontraba iluminando el cielo desde temprano y eso no le permitía seguir descansando, eso y que la alarma sonaba anunciando que tenía que comenzar a alistarse para ir a la escuela.

Con pereza comenzó a levantarse para luego de inmediato apagar aquel ruidoso aparato. Soltando un silencioso bostezo recogió la ropa que preparó la noche anterior antes de salir del cuarto e ir al baño principal de la casa, hubiera podido usar el de su propia habitación si la ducha de este no se hubiese averiado hace unos días.

Al parecer era mi día de suerte, no había nadie ocupándolo. Sin perder tiempo se adentró al cuarto de baño y le colocó el pestillo a la puerta porque sus hermanos tendían a entrar a veces sin preguntar y no quería ser encontrado en una posible mala situación. Se dio una ducha fría para poder deshacerme de cualquier rastro de cansancio que quedara, para él era agradable sentir como el agua iba descendiendo por su cuerpo desapareciendo cualquier malestar que sentía. Cuando terminó, se secó con tranquilidad y se vistió correctamente con el uniforme de clases. Salió del baño hacia mi recamara para recoger mi maleta, listo se dirigió a la cocina donde para su sorpresa no había nada más que una nota avisándole que todos los habitantes de la casa se habían marchado temprano, cada uno por una razón distinta, y que su desayuno se encontraba en el microondas y que solo necesitaba calentarlo si lo deseara. Con prisa sacó sus alimentos del electrodoméstico y comió, de la misma forma lavó los trastes y partió de su modesto pero cálido hogar.

Durante el camino trataba de recordar una canción que le había escuchado cantar a su hermana el día anterior. Cuando estaba a medio camino, se encontró como cada mañana de los últimos años a su mejor amigo, aquella persona que parecía capaz de saber siempre lo que pensaba y quería decir a los demás.

\- Buenos días Mitobe. – saludó con aquella sonrisa gatuna que le identificaba.

Sonrió por un momento y luego le quedo mirando fijamente sabiendo que el otro me "leía".

" _Buenos días a ti también, Shinji"_

\- Mmmm… te siento raro. ¿Paso algo?

Lo ve con sorpresa y algo de confusión, ¿Por qué creía que le pasaba algo?

\- Pareces preocupado por algo.

Solo pudo negar en un suave movimiento de cabeza, aunque a decir verdad sentía un cierta opresión en el pecho, como un presentimiento pero no sabía identificar si era de algo malo o bueno.

\- Tranquilo Mitobe, seguro no ha de ser algo serio.

Su sonrisa al decir eso y aquel juguetón guiño que le dedicó solo le hizo saber de nuevo que había visto a través de él. No era algo que le molestara, a decir verdad, le agradaba saber que sin necesidad de palabras Shinji le entendería mejor que nadie.

\- be… tobe… ¡Mitobe!

Se exaltó al escucharle gritar a su costado, podía percibir la preocupación que pintaba en su mirada al verme tan distraído.

" _No es nada, siento preocuparte"_

Lo vio observarle suspirar antes de asentir con una sonrisa suave.

\- Confiare en tus palabras Mitobe. – Le escuchó decir pero no logró "responderle" porque notó que ya habían llegado a la escuela.

Bueno, solo sería otro día más de clases antes de ir al gimnasio a realizar otra larga rutina de entrenamientos.

.

* * *

.

Las clases habían pasado rápidamente a su parecer, siendo que cuando menos se dio cuenta estas ya habían culminado y era momento de ir al gimnasio.

Con tranquilidad guardó sus cosas antes de encaminarse al entrenamiento, ese año no tuvo la suerte de que alguno de sus compañeros de equipo quedara en su misma aula, lo cual era algo problemático debido a su "poco" don en las palabras.

Dando un último suspiro ingreso al lugar notando de inmediato que ya estaban todos los demás. Con rapidez fue a donde estaban los casilleros para poder alistarse y guardar sus cosas. Una vez listo fue con los demás.

Percibía la preocupada mirada de Shinji sobre él, suponía que era porque no estaba del todo centrado ese día.

" _Calma, no me pasa nada. Solo estoy algo distraído hoy"_

Lo único que hace es dibujar una sonrisa preocupada en su gatuno rostro. No le gusta preocuparle.

El entrenamiento también paso algo deprisa para su pesar.

.

* * *

.

Alejado de Mitobe se encontraba una pequeña figura que veía fijamente a su senpai.

\- Koganei-senpai, Mitobe-senpai ¿se encuentra bien? Parece algo decaído. – pregunta la sombra de Seirin a su superior que solo se queda en silencio unos segundos antes de suspirar.

\- Solo ha estado muy pensativo el día de hoy, no ha pasado nada Kuroko. – respondió no muy convencido el mayor.

\- Esta bien senpai. – la sombra no creyó del todo en las palabras de Koganei, parecía que si había pasado algo con su silencioso senpai. Tal vez tampoco Koganei sabía lo que sucedía con su taciturno amigo.

Pensativo el menor se acercó a su luz que se sobresalto al no sentirlo llegar, iba a gritarle como de costumbre si acaso quería matarlo de un susto pero se guardó sus palabras al ver a su pequeña sombra absorta en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Kuroko? – pregunto el as de Seirin entre curioso y preocupado de ver así a su compañero y, desde la Winter Cup, pareja.

\- No es nada Kagami-kun. Solo estoy algo preocupado por Mitobe-senpai, no parece el mismo el día de hoy.

\- Si, durante el entrenamiento no parecía concentrado. ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?

\- No estoy seguro Kagami-kun, pero sea lo que sea estaremos aquí para apoyarlo.

\- Eso ni lo dudes Kuroko.

El pelirrojo solo le dedica una dulce sonrisa al más pequeño que se sonroja levemente por lo lindo que se veía su luz.

\- Kagami-kun sin duda es muy lindo. – susurra el peliceleste, recibiendo una mirada confusa del más alto debido a que no había podido oírle.

.

* * *

.

Cuando se suponía todos los varones estaban por ir a las duchas una alta figura entró veloz al gimnasio aprisionando entre sus brazos a un peliceleste que se comenzaba a asfixiar por el fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡KUROKOCCHI! – gritaba un emocionado Kise Ryouta.

\- Kise-kun… me asfixias… - apenas susurró el peliceleste.

\- ¡Suéltalo Kise! – gruño un molesto Taiga antes de separarlo de su sombra.

\- Moooo… que malo eres Kagamicchi.

\- Tsk… - el tigre de Seirin solo lo veía con intenciones de golpear hasta dejar inconsciente al rubio.

Todos los demás miembros del equipo solo veían curiosos la interacción de esos tres.

\- ¿A qué has venido Kise-kun? – preguntó un peliceleste que ya había recuperado el aire perdido a causa de aquel mortal abrazo que le profesó el modelo.

\- Vine a invitaros a todos a una fiesta. – soltó el sonriente rubio.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – la pregunta fue hecha más que nada por los de primero, a excepción de Kuroko que se mantenía estoico.

\- ¿Eh? Dije que vine a invitaros a una fiesta a todos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Midorimacchi. – dijo algo sobresaltado por aquel grupal grito el rubio.

\- Eso suena divertido. – dijo un sonriente Koganei que se había colocado al lado de un Mitobe que veía todo con curiosidad.

\- Seria interesante ir a una fiesta. – susurró un tímido Furihata.

\- ¿Tu qué dices Kagami-kun? - preguntó la sombra a su pareja.

\- Yo estaré bien con lo que decidas Kuroko. – dice sonriéndole a su sombra que le devuelve esta solo que un poco más pequeña pero no por ello menos sincera.

\- Entonces está decidido. La fiesta es en la casa de Midorimacchi. – Dice el modelo – Nos vemos el sábado 7 de julio. Adiós.

Apenas se va el rubio todos comienzan a comentar lo de la repentina invitación mientras que alguien tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre esa fiesta.

\- Mitobe… ¡Algo me dice que será muy divertida esa fiesta! – exclama efusivamente Koganei mientras que el azabache solo lo ve contagiándose un poco de la alegría de su mejor amigo. Después de todo solo era una fiesta.

" _¿Qué podría salir mal?"_

.

* * *

Gracias a quienes se tomaron su tiempo y leyeron el capitulo anterior :3

Gracias también a quienes dejaron reviews... como siempre me emocionare leerlos :D

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo

Gracias por leer.

.

Esta demostrado que dejar un review no mata y hace que la autora tenga mejores ideas ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

.

.

.

 **REVIEWS**

l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V


End file.
